


虹色负片

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Summary: 是双性转，大明星小葵和cody小好。
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 4





	虹色负片

**Author's Note:**

> 是双性转，大明星小葵和cody小好。

*

真的很幼稚，在场务布景间隙像抓住过山车保险肩扣握住U型枕就能呼呼大睡很幼稚，剧本研读会上尖头高跟交对成内八姿势啃食着水笔尖端也很幼稚，以同色系宠物狗的名字命名喜爱的编织针暖手筒最为幼稚。

“小好可以帮我拿着Azi吗？是我的戏份了诶。”  
徐茗好揣紧喜获奇怪名字的发热棉套，看着金葵迅速蹬掉拖鞋换上过膝靴以惊人的附加高度猛冲过去。“不好意思久等了！”鞋跟像一路凿出宝石切割面一样咚咚作响，波浪长发也继承主人的性格，活力跳动着。

场记板会分割出另一世界的金敏葵，努力板起脸装作冰山美人的模样刚生出三分可信度，徐茗好的情景沉入就以扫视到搭戏的男演员脚下为了配合入镜而踩着的木箱告终。徐茗好揉着眉心笑出声，金敏葵的模特身长真是很难和「小鸟依人」联系到一起。

不愧是氛围体质金敏葵，一条就能精准走戏喊cut。三三两两的工作人员跑进画面冲散戏感，徐茗好也提起手边的黑色皮革小化妆箱快速给女主角补丁上一些戏剧光晕。

“我刚才做得好吗？”  
用唇刷仔细填补吞咽掉的釉质时她听到金敏葵这样问，好幼稚，就像不愿评价拍摄中过于平直的纯爱戏码，这种问题也不想去评价所以以音节敷衍着胡乱应答。对方小猫胡须一样的唇角马上就落下来，哭脸是很难用脂粉去填补的形状空缺。该碰碰哪里呢？妆发已经被完美无缺地定型好了，徐茗好只好点了点对方戴着水钻蝴蝶结垂饰的耳垂。

“当然做得很好了，敏葵什么时候做得不好？”

这样方形车胎才像被勉强推动了的样子，荧屏活力素再次心满意足上工。

*

次日上班时意外地，接收到了面部浮肿成小面包的金敏葵，垂头窝在化妆椅里似乎马上就会飞往梦境国度。徐茗好被反常的状态吓到，首要反应是目光测量对方身穿宽松条纹衬裙的腰腹，“昨晚又吃了宵夜？”然后又马上自我推翻假说，反式脂肪倒也并不至于在一夜之间挂满细胞壁让对方活像块蓬松的起酥饼。未想金敏葵从迷你挎包里取出手机敲敲点点，调出狗狗抢救伪装成昏迷的主人的萌宠视频。“可爱吧！我看了一晚上！”

就像自己正是其中的荣誉救援犬或是骄傲的驯兽主一样。

明明是无语的状况，徐茗好却很轻易地被对方的情绪所蛊惑。如果「漂亮」是一种情态，金敏葵一定会是魔镜里别无他选的选美冠军。用抓夹轻轻捕捉起对方的额发，“那我要努力工作——帮你多打一倍修容膏才行。”

逗弄金敏葵和拍摄区的流浪猫是全剧组都很喜欢的事情，徐茗好面部施工的时候通常戴着一次性口罩所以生动表情也会被夹层棉封锁住。金敏葵目光沿着脚底经由对方的切尔西靴黑裙黑细针毛衣游离到白皙脖颈，上下双层的chocker吊坠藏进领口的镂空孔洞，因为瘦环套在轻巧骨架上。金敏葵只能忿懑地捏了一下她垂下来的头发，是精心打理造型的类型所以会用分齿梳将上层的发丝扎成马尾，下层滑落肩上的削薄碎像是有触觉官能一般，用油杏仁形的眼睛发散出些许警告意味后掏出打火机灼热棉签，“烫睫毛了，往上看。”

木杆距离眼睑还有两公分远，凭吊着焦距紧盯吸顶灯的金敏葵就发出小声的痛呼，口罩遮住了金敏葵很喜欢的笑窝但就是知道对方在笑。徐茗好的头发又被捏了一下，奇怪，蛋白质分子究竟为什么会有触感。

“我们来玩轮流提问吧！”  
“哦？”徐茗好顿了一下，歪歪头，耳廓上的金属耳钉和夹饰顺着幅度微微颤动。“敏葵很喜欢那个男演员？昨天有看到请你喝奶油果昔？”开局提问就像冰鞋上的钝刃抛得迅速。

“没有，不好喝，不喜欢。”  
“摇头不要这么剧烈，眼线胶笔差点划到你太阳穴！”

好像又在惹徐茗好生气，小白鼠金敏葵赶紧自动锁定手术台上的手脚固定器。“珉葵的眼睛鼻子嘴巴最喜欢的部位是！”  
“眼睛。”  
没有犹豫的，很干脆的应答。

“竟然不是说全部吗！”  
徐茗好软云一样的笑声又从过滤层闷闷地传出来，“眼睛就是很漂亮啊。”

*

讲戏或是候场时心脏还是轰鸣着传来留声机的回响：“眼睛就是很漂亮啊！”金敏葵蹲在电暖炉旁拢着胸骨位置反复回味，直到助理接下电话后拍拍她的肩：“敏葵，粉丝的生日应援车到了。”

徐茗好看到金敏葵亮出虎牙迅速跑到搬运点，时速快到把两个生活助理都远远甩在身后，眼睛亮亮地端着翻糖蛋糕和粉丝合照。照片立幅下堆砌了一排装着丝巾或是香氛蜡烛之类的精巧礼盒。直到金敏葵签好成像拍立得依依不舍地和粉丝作别后她才走近那个用塑料刀分蛋糕的雀跃背影，方跟靴落地清脆引来更先一步的回头。“小好，今天是我的生日！”

徐茗好点点头望向印有名贵Logo的礼品飘带，把背后藏匿的手臂绞得更紧了些。

“那是什么，是小好给我的礼物吗？”被眼力见满分的金敏葵一语道破所以只好把预备的心意乖乖交出。

马卡龙蓝色傻瓜相机，串珠吊绳，桃心图案的菲林胶卷分别在几次逛街时被买下，其实还有很多七零八碎的小物件都本着“很适合敏葵所以要抓紧入手”的籍由占据了整排屉柜。金敏葵看上去很开心，马上就用晶亮美甲去抠弄外部的防水壳。“用图案胶卷拍出来的照片是会有不同吗？”

“应该只是胶卷盒上…”只解说了半句金敏葵就像只巨型轻松熊一样展开手臂扑过来，其实，按身高刻度测量只是环拥住了徐茗好的头而已。“谢谢小好，我很喜欢小好的礼物！”言毕又凑近细细打量她的眼梢。

以前只有自己近距离观察金敏葵的份，给金敏葵上妆的过程就像给圣诞树绑满不同花色的拐杖糖一样心动。这次反而轮到对方端详自己，“小好今天是偷偷和我用了相同色号的眼影吗？”徐茗好的取向色盘一向是用来搭配灰色隐形的浅米咖棕，很少用粉调闪片的习惯正好在今天被抓个现行。

“…是。”  
“真好看啊！”金敏葵赞叹道，说罢就捧着画有卡通敏葵杯套的冰拿铁慢悠悠走开留对方在原地感受温度爬升。金敏葵，有时候真不知道评价你天才还是傻瓜！徐茗好愤愤想着，决定今日内暂停一个半金敏葵原则。

「一个半金敏葵原则」又名喜欢一个半金敏葵的自我约束，完美的金敏葵属于镁光灯、油印版头或发光二极管。不同于他人，自己更喜欢陷入吵架闹别扭后又和好无限循环的，不为人知的金敏葵。

没想到金敏葵牌气球人也会漏气。

“怎么会突然发热呢？”急匆匆随金敏葵的助理走进电梯，心里像有蚂蚁在焦灼啃噬着所以连楼层按键都被慌乱按错。“大概是白天拍认证照时太兴奋了，脱了大衣被冷风吹到？…总之她一直要见你…”

果然是幼稚鬼没错，一气呵成地刷门卡反手关门后就看到裹在被子里的诞辰日病号，腋下歪扭夹着温度计还要贪凉地露出半个肩膀。徐茗好慢慢挤上床，没有说话，手伸至对方衣服里拔出哔哔鸣叫着的电子温度计：37度6低烧。

“总是出岔子所以需要照顾可怎么办？”徐茗好撕开海蓝色史莱姆般的退烧贴在对方额头上方方正正比对，半杯晾着的服药热水放在可以方便触及的位置，最后又把珊瑚绒睡衣上的熊耳从背后拉出来整理好。金敏葵小麦色的皮肤有点因生病而转向酡红，“小好，今天是我生日。”

“我知道。”  
“所以我就比小好大一岁了，要叫我姐姐。”正在点名的「姐姐」突然和话语很相悖地嘿嘿傻笑起来。

“你说什么？”徐茗好眯着眼睛，袖扣上的香水似乎都炸开了雪松糖浆冷冽又甘甜的味道。

金敏葵赶紧钻到被子下只露出一双湿润眼眸，“…没说什么…我说好想吃海带汤哦。”

*

“你等一下，我去楼下取睡衣。”

什什什么？一句话内承载了过于短的亲近距离，金敏葵双手交握在心脏处在床上躺成直挺一条。在生汗所以不可以随意冲澡本身而言真是可恶至极，思想倒是打破躯体控制飘到床头抽屉里翻找玫瑰味的口腔喷雾，至少可以换稍微性感一点的睡裙而不是温吞臃肿的珊瑚绒睡袍吧？胡思乱想间已经昏昏沉沉睡着，酒店拐角促狭的门廊布局没让她看到对方围上了自己的围巾出门。

再度醒来的时候徐茗好已经在用热水冲泡味素和脱水裙带菜，便利店速食汤被用塑料勺一口一口地送至嘴边。“抱歉只找到这种汤料包，这个时间料理店几乎全部打烊了…干嘛一副要哭的样子！”金敏葵顿时想到徐茗好顺着韩文标识走尽一整排路灯的画面，送她的发热连裤袜不知道有没有真的尽责保护她。

眼看着金敏葵就是要落下大面值铜币般眼泪的模样，徐茗好赶紧用食指按住她眼下，“不许哭！”然后又有些面红耳赤地补充：“哭了又会眼周肿，眼周肿又会增加我工作量。”

眼泪真的被隐形OK绷止住但也触碰到了某种怒气阀门，金敏葵转了个身只露出厚厚的金棕色鬈发，“你心里，就只有工作。”

只听见对方叹了口气后就拉灭床头灯翻身上床，可恶，想要看看徐茗好睡衣样式的心愿也被自己隔在身后未能达成。似乎是在黑暗里更容易直率地袒露内心的缘故，她听到徐茗好轻轻地说：“不是的，在我心里敏葵排第一，工作排第二。即使敏葵就是我的工作，但也想这样区分开。”

“所以快些好起来吧，好吗？”

一分钟后身后传来金敏葵闷闷的睡前建议：“你那边的床头柜里有蒸汽眼罩，你可以用。”  
“还有褪色素。”  
“还有睡眠喷雾和保湿唇膜。”

徐茗好用枕套边角捂住脸憋着笑意拍拍身侧。“快过来，我想要有人抱我睡。”对面的一大团才动了动，比被子还喜欢拥抱的被子精把她一把抓住放进怀里，金敏葵终于在酒店床罩的漂白粉苦味中嗅到了徐茗好的樱桃味唇膏。

人形小狗果然自我疗愈能力满级，第二天就神清气爽地大伸着懒腰醒来。反倒是徐茗好不幸中招到了“把感冒传染给下一个人自身就会康复”这种邪说。昨晚助理已经发送紧急告假所以意外得空出一天的厄余假期。金敏葵跳下床，回头看向床上无故染病的怨念实体害羞地开口：“我要扣一下内衣，小好不许看。”

几乎是要惊呼出口生日愿望清单这么快就得到勾选的程度，徐茗好不仅踢开工作乖乖待在固定地点还答应下来帮忙对台词。徐茗好拿过订成厚厚一叠的铅字本，行间歪歪扭扭地被金敏葵写下大段心得和抄解。偶尔也会有与专业性不符的部分，比如长着国际通用的猪鼻画法的披肩发火柴人，旁边用箭头标注着：今天一整天都在玩手机没陪我讲话的小好。

曾经被迫对着小侄女抽背古诗文的体感和现在大致相同，但是，在头都要垂落到剧本里之前被金敏葵委屈地快速摇醒了：“你认真听着呀。”

“就是因为你的心意像海象图一样捉摸不定才会让我如此困扰。”  
“不管你在哪里，我的目光总是随着你徘徊。”  
“所以干脆交给心跳来决定吧，虽然都说女生不要轻易将「喜欢」讲出口。”

“但另外一方也是女生的话怎么办呢？”

徐茗好瞪大了眼，最后一句显然在情节还是台词上都无中生有。告白傻瓜金敏葵干脆转过头玩她长款睡衣外套的束带，不敢期待应答了。把丝带抛锚到徐茗好头上时幸福又忐忑的样子令人忍不住鼻酸。徐茗好猛地拉住垂坠的另一端，“我来讲好了，我喜欢敏葵，在银幕上闪闪发亮的敏葵和素颜要我把她变漂亮的敏葵都很喜欢。”

“我的胶片机呢！”金敏葵愣住几秒，慌慌张张地冲到置物架前翻找手包，“要把这一刻记录下来才行！”

从那天开始徐茗好就开始四处托人询问私密性好的冲印馆，拿到成品的金敏葵给照片贴上了透明保护膜和装饰贴纸，甚至喃喃地说要买个痛包来搭配，被很有经纪天分的徐茗好迅速制止。“这张照片归我，每次敏葵说喜欢我的时候才会把它拿出来给敏葵看一次。”

最后相片归属权也没能严密地分割落实，照片被装裱在徐茗好家里的小罗马柱雕花楼梯上——正对门口一眼就能看到的位置。两个女生贴在一起对着镜头比V，笑得有点傻气但很甜蜜。


End file.
